


Cuffs

by ladybugseatppl



Category: TwitchRP, gta5 rp
Genre: F/F, Femdom, Handcuffs, Oral, Rough play, Strapons, TwitchRP - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, twitch rp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybugseatppl/pseuds/ladybugseatppl
Summary: Easton has been trying to get Claire to notice him for months now. Now that he has her attention, cuffs are still a major factor in their interaction. Once a criminal, always a criminal. And the only way to deal with criminals are tying them up.
Relationships: Easton Staymates/Claire Everly





	Cuffs

Easton would pride himself in being one of the few criminals that didn’t sink to his knees just to avoid paying a fine. So the fact he was on his knees for an officer might seem hypocritical, but it wasn’t to get out of jail time. 

Claire had left him to sit at the foot of the bed while she went to do whatever it is girls do in a bathroom. That cliche “powder her nose” thing or whatever. All it meant to him was more time to wait for her to come out. More time in cuffs that he only agreed to because it was the only way she agreed. More time to anticipate being in a vulnerable position at the mercy of Sergeant Claire Everly. 

“Alright, I’m ready,” Claire called before she walked around the corner into the main room of the seedy hotel. Didn’t want roommates or adult-sons-that-are-the-same-age-as-their-adopted-mothers-and-shouldn’t-be-treated-like-children to interrupt them. 

“Finally,” Easton growled, but paled seeing her stand confidently in front of him. 

“What’s the matter?” She cooed with a devious smile at his obvious nervousness. As she spoke she walked closer ‘til she stood right in front of him, the end of a pink and glittery translucent dildo poking at his cheek. He scowled at her, leaning back to look up at her properly. 

“No way.” He huffed- almost whined really. And he knew the way he said it was pathetic by the way it made that grin stretch over her face.

“No?” Claire mused as she reached out to take his chin in her hand. 

“Claire.” 

“Hmm?” 

“Uncuff me, Claire.” 

“I don’t think you’re in any position to be barking orders at me, Easton.” She laughed as she grabbed the shaft of her strapon and rubbed it over his bottom lip. 

“It’s not like you can even feel it if I do.” Easton argued, his face turning shades closer and closer to the pink dildo. 

“It’s not about feeling, it’s about the power.” She patted his cheek condescendingly. “Besides, who said I couldn’t feel it?” Claire added, fishing out a remote that was previously tucked into the waistband of the strapon. 

Easton let out that frustrated sigh before he less than ceremoniously popped the head of the dildo in his mouth. Unlike a real dick, there was no worry about teeth. In fact, he childishly bit into it a couple times in between swishing it from cheek to cheek while he stared at the smooth bare skin of her stomach. 

After a few seconds he heard the click of the remote turn on and her sigh. The vibration traveled to the silicone too, so he could feel it vibrate against his lips and tongue while she rutted against his face, grinding the vibrating part against herself hands free. 

If this is what sucking dick was like, it was boring. He wasn’t really sure what to do, and being cuffed didn’t make it easier. His jaw just hurt after a while from keeping it open, and the amount of drool running down his chin was gross. Maybe he looked bored enough that Claire took pity, because she finally pulled back out of his mouth. He moved his jaw back and forth to stretch it, since he couldn’t actually rub his face to ease the strain he felt. 

“Stand up,” Claire ordered. 

“Help me then.” Easton taunted back. She rolled her eyes but reached down to grab him by his upper arm. Easton was momentarily surprised by her strength, a thought pushed aside when she shoved him on his back on the bed. 

Claire climbed on top of him, her hair falling in his face while she sat down on his crotch. He let out a surprised groan when she grinded down against him. She tucked her face into the crook of his neck so he could feel the grin on her face right before she bit his neck. 

“Claaaairreeee.” He inhaled, taking some of her hair in on accident, which he spit out while she sucked on the bitten skin. “Fuuuuck.” 

“Tell me what you want, Easton.” She hummed, changing her bites to kisses up to his jaw.

“Don’t talk to me like I’m your kid,” Easton scoffed. He shuddered under her, uncomfortable with his hands behind him, but even more so straining in his jeans. 

“Here I thought you had a mommy kink this entire time.” Claire sarcastically responded as she pushed herself up to sit back. He squirmed, staring up at her with a scowl. 

“C’mon, big baby. Use your words.” She rocked her hips again, pulling another low groan from him. 

“I want to stick my dick in you.” He enunciated each word slowly and dramatically, so by the end of the sentence both of them ended up laughing. 

“Only if you let me stick mine in you.” 

“Noooope.” Easton hurried to say. He managed to toss her off of him with enough wiggling. She rolled off to the side of him and laughed. Then she stood up on her knees so she could slide the harness off entirely, kicking it to the floor with a thud. 

Easton wasn’t ashamed of how he tried to sit up so he could get a better look at her. The cute little dark colored bralette added such a contrast to her pale skin and hair. His eyes traveled down, but she tugged him by the belt loops so that his lower half was in line with her body. While that cut off his view, it made it easier for her to undo his button and zipper. He lifted his hips to help while she tugged his pants down enough to expose his dick. 

“Sooooo, gonna return that favor from earlier?” Easton asked playfully. 

Claire rolled her eyes as she took his dick in her hand. She gave it a few pumps, bringing him to full hardness before she spat on the head. He flinched at the coolness of her saliva, but didn’t say anything while she tossed her leg over his so they were lined up with each other. 

“What’s the magic word?” Claire teased, as she held herself over him, keeping her hand on his dick to guide it in. 

“I’m not gonna beg for-“ Easton was cut off as Claire squeezed the base of his dick just a bit too tight. He gasped and balled the sheets as he backtracked his statement. “Alrightalrightalright. Please, Claire, can I have a crumb of pus’?” 

“Couldn’t have made that any sexier?” She huffed. 

“Absolutely not. I’m not here to indulge your weird power fantasy.” 

Claire propped herself with one arm and used the other to rub Easton’s dick over her, smearing the head against her. He bit his lip, still struggling to actually see what she was doing from the way he had been less than carefully tossed on the mattress. So when she actually pushed the head of his dick inside, the gasp he made was of genuine pleasure. 

Claire didn’t waste time to sink herself lower till her navel touched his. She sat there, motionless while she adjusted to the insertion. That much Easton could at least see, see the blown out look in her eyes when they locked on to his. She reached up to run her hands over her torso, moving them up to run her hands through her hair too. She moaned while she dropped her hands from her hair, letting it fall in silky waves. 

Easton was speechless, his neck already a bit sore from straining to see. Yet he recovered enough to roll his hips, sending Claire off balance with a loud and startled moan while her hands spread out to catch herself against his chest. With their faces close again, Easton cast a huge grin in her direction. 

“Come here often?” 

She smacked his chest and sat back up. This time she set a pace, rocking her hips up and down, occasionally lifting herself up with her thighs so she could fall back down. 

“Claire.”

“What?” She responded with a shaky moan. 

“Uncuffffff me.” 

“Nope.” 

Easton groaned as he tossed his head back. “Please?” 

“Why?” She asked, while she moved her hips faster. Her hands rested on his hips, using them as balance so she could ride him. 

“So I can touch you, duh.” 

“Nah, I prefer it this way.” Claire forced herself down a bit harder, pulling a moan from both of them. 

“Uggghhhh. Claire!” 

“The fact you want control is why you don’t get it. Sit back and let me take care of you.” 

“Absolutely not.” Easton grumbled. 

“Fine, big baby.” Claire slid off, whining at the emptiness in her as she stumbled onto her feet. She left Easton to scramble to sit up while she grabbed her jeans. She fished out the cuff key and brought it back. 

“Roll over.” Easton did, gasping loud when a sharp smack came down on his ass. Before he could protest, the click of the cuffs opening freed him. He rolled back over and instantly reached to grab her, pulling her into a kiss now that he could actually use his arms again. 

“I am still in control.” Claire explained as she remounted him. Easton kept his hands on her waist while she bounced on his dick. Though she grabbed his wrist and moved it up to her breast. 

“If you’re gonna demand your hands, you’re gonna put them to good use.” She ordered. He squeezed instead of saying anything else, and snickered at her stupid moan. 

Easton was content watching her, watching how Claire used him like a toy. How her eyelids fluttered anytime she found a good angle, or the way she bit her lip, or how her breath shuddered. 

“Hey Claire, you’re cute.” 

“Shut up, Easton.” She practically hissed as she tucked her face back into the crook of his neck. Her hips stopped moving, her thighs tensed around him, and her hand snaked between them so she could rub her clit. He only knew because he could feel her hand move between them. And the way her panting picked up until it was like she was holding her breath as she tossed her head back and whimpered silently. Her face twisted into something resembling a grimace, but he knew it wasn’t. 

He swatted her hand out of the way, sliding his finger inside next to his dick. Her muscles were so tense, spasming while he curled his finger up till she actually scream-moaned in his ears. 

Then she practically collapsed against him, slumping her arms over his shoulders as she nuzzled into his neck. He grabbed her hips after sliding his finger out. He guided her hips to move how he wanted until he was pushed over the edge. His lips attached to her neck, kissing her throat while he came. And he kept a lot better composure than she did, thank you very much. 

He rode it out, leaving hickeys on her neck that her uniform wouldn’t cover, and once he finished, he kept her as close as he could, savoring the moment. 

“Did you know your eyelids flutter when you cum?” He blurted out. 

She slowly leaned back so she could look at his face. “What?”

“Yeah, it was cute.” 

“I’m gonna arrest you,” she tiredly threatened, collapsing back in his arms. 

“Yeah, for what? Giving you good dick?”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe DrXero110 absolutely 100% asked me to write this fic. Totally. He can say he didn't but he did.


End file.
